The Lightning Empire
by Shadowreaper98
Summary: Raiden Namikaze prince of the feared and powerful lightning empire is traveling around as a blade for hire when hears about a job to find the avatar now the prince has a choice sell the avatar to the highest bidder or travel with him find his family and maybe the traitors who nearly destroyed his home.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Lightning Prince

Water, Earth, Fire, Air, and Lightning

Long ago the five nations lived together in harmony then everything changed when the fire nation attacked only the avatar a master of four of the five elements could stop him e but when the world needed him most he vanished one hundred years passed and the fire nation is nearing victory in the war after seemingly decimating their sister nation the lightning empire the men from my village were sent to fight in the war leaving me and my brother to protect our village some believe that the avatar was never reborn into the air nomads but I still have hope.

"As you all know we of the lightning empire started as slaves to the earth kingdom until our first emperor Hashirama rebelled against the earth kingdom alongside his brother Tobirama our second emperor and his successor emperor Hiruzen the third emperor our empire is currently lead buy Emperor Minato Namikaze successor of the third Emperor his successor is Prince Raiden Namikaze and Princess Naruko Namikaze should our prince ever fall." these were the thoughts that went through Raiden Namikazes mind with the lightning empire in shambles and his parents and sister missing Raiden was all that remained of the royal family he knew that he should've been trying to prove himself to the people and putting the empire back together but he couldn't right now so like most members of the empire he became a blade for hire a professional assassin across the nations his assassin name Raiju the storm spirit was heard from the walls of Ba sing sei to the shores of the fire nation he had been contracted by all the nations at one point or another to take out their rivals, Raiden was the best there was at assassination in fact he made it an art form as Raiden he usually wore all black and as Raiju he took to the clothes of his empires elite warriors the Anbu he wore a black sleeveless shirt black combat pants, a grey flak jacket black elbow length gloves, metal arm guards, a pair of Tabi boots with spikes on the soles and a porcelain wolf mask.

Raiden was a tall young man of sixteen years old he had hair black as a thunder cloud, pale skin, and stormy blue eyes, the lightning prince now done relaxing got up strapped his ninjato around his back and started walking towards the town.

When he arrived in town he went to a tavern while there he noticed a female teen in armor and an old man in armor both clearly fire nation they were talking to someone that Raiden knew a follow bounty hunter named June Raiden listened in on the conversation the fire nation girl held out a water tribe necklace and from the looks of things she wanted June to track the person it belonged to June agreed after they offered the old man's weight in gold.

"Lightning summon." said Raiden summoning a wolf covered in lightning "what is it my liege." said the wolf "I need you to follow June and find out what she's tracking so I can determine if its worth our time." said Raiden "yes my lord." said the wolf and it followed Junes trail.

Raiden went back into the woods and set up a camp, a few hours later the wolf returned to his master "my lord I have the scent of the water tribe girl I believe them to be hunting the Avatar if we find him first we could get paid handsomely for him by the either the earth kingdom or the fire nation." said the wolf "then lets find the group shall we my thunder wolf." said Raiden and the wolf grew "I can sense him a days ride away by the shore." said the wolf as Raiden hopped on its back and they started their journey using lightning to increase their speed Raiden in the guise of Raiju soon found the Avatar "are you the avatar." Raiju said to the bald monk boy with arrow tattoos "no." said the monk boy and I just knocked him out and using lightning started a fire to cook a meal thirty minutes later the boy awoke.

"What happened?" asked Aang "oh you lied to me so I knocked you out because I hate being lied to." said Raiden to the boy "how did you know I was the avatar?" asked Aang "you have airbender tattoos and an airbender monk outfit kid your not exactly inconspicuous." said Raiden "so what now?" asked Aang "well I'm going to eat my meal and then wash up then I guess I'll be taking you to one of the three nations to sell you for profit for the war effort." said Raiden "but why." asked Aang "well one of my competition was hired to find you so I did it first to get paid more mans gotta eat after all." said Raiden "wait someone else is tracking me oh no they might find my friends, please you have to help me find them then I'll go with you to one of the three nations I was going to the north pole anyway." said Aang "then the deal is struck I'll help you get your friends and get you to the north pole safely." said Raiden and he cut Aang free with a kunai knife.

And the two of them went off to look for Aang's friends "alright Raijin what does your nose say the girl is." said Raiden "back towards the abbey." said Raijin the thunder wolf and Raiju hopped on the giant wolfs back "hop on kid my thunder beast is faster than your glider or bison." said Raiden and Aang hopped on the wolfs back and they rode towards the abbey.

They got to the abbey and Raiden took out his ninjato "June long time no see, how are you?" asked Raiden "Raiju what brings you here." asked June "oh I was looking for the Avatar I found him so that means he's under my protection now beat it bitch." said Raiden "really well then if I can kill you that means his bounty and yours are both mine Raiju." said June and she attacked the trained assassin.

The battle ended with June and Zuka Paralyzed and the avatar trio followed the lightning assassin to his camp "so let me get this straight your going to escort us to the north pole." said Sokka "yep now get rest we leave tomorrow." said Raiden did some hand signs "earth style: earth shelter jutsu." said Raiju and was surrounded by walls of earth.

A.N. a new story I'm working on now to those of you who thinks this will be a crossover with Naruto I currently don't know but it may be because I can make some good enemies for Raiden using Naruto characters as well as allies but for now I'm putting this in the Avatar the last airbender archive pairings are oc x harem as I tend to do and sorry Katanng shippers but Katara is in the oc's harem but don't worry I'm not leaving Aang single this will be a Taang story also, then we also have Yue and Sokka because why not I'm sure I can find a way to avoid her death.

Zuka is a female version of Zuko so no mistakes their, next chapter will be a time skip to the north pole and Raiden after seeing the prejudice against Katara will help show the northern water tribe why women should be feared warriors by telling the story of his mother Empress Kushina the red death she's known among other titles but her most famous is the Red Death in this story.

Harem

Zuka

Azula

Katara

Suki

Mai

Ty Lee

Izuna Uchiha (female Itachi)

Obita Uchiha (female Obito)

Nariko Hyuga (Oc)

I'm open to more girls but this is the harem for now I may add more later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **The North Pole**

Aang, Sokka, Katara and Raiden as Raiju sat on Appa's back flying Raiju wore his mask as usual never taking it off around the group the three had asked how he could earth bend the first time they met him but he explained that as a lightning imperial he was taught more than just lightning manipulation with chi his empire was also taught to manipulate chakra the combination of ki physical energy and chi spiritual energy Raiju had explained that according to his peoples legends a woman who was the ancestor of the imperial royal family back during the days of the first avatar had found a tree that gifted her the knowledge to combine the two energies ki and chi the woman with this info developed Chakra and with it she also learned to bend lightning becoming the first lightning bender and founder of the first empire she would later pass the teachings onto her two sons and they would teach all who joined their empire this was the beginning of the first lightning empire.

Raiden was making sealing scrolls he wore a heavy black winter cloak Sokka was complaining about appa being to low and Aang said why don't they ride on his back "all of you shut up we need to look out for the northern water tribe I know were all on edge but let's just keep calm and try to find some northerners." said Raiden in his cool voice.

They were then attacked by ice based attacks it caused Appa to spiral out of control and their sides were frozen and they were approached by northern water benders and they were taken to the northern tribe.

When they arrived at the palace of the chief Raiju was asked to meet with him "hello Raiju it is good to see you again." said the chief "yes sir it is." said Raiden "now how much do we owe you for bringing the avatar here safely?" asked the chief "not much just about one hundred gold pieces." said Raiden "as you wish." said the chief and the teenage assassin was given the money which he proceeded to seal away in his scroll.

 **That night**

When night fell team avatar and Raiden gathered around in a massive dining area and the chief welcomed them and also announced it his daughter's sixteenth birthday everyone except Raiju proceeded to eat their meal Sokka tried to flirt with princess Yue telling her he was similar to a prince and trying to ask her out, Aang met with Pakku and Raiju kept watch of all his surroundings.

 **The next day**

The next day Aang, Katara, and Raiju met with Pakku Raiju was their because he wanted to be, Raiju just watched the water bending classes to see to keep an eye on the two of them but Pakku refused to train a woman and so she was sent to waterbending healing classes and Raiden just watched Aang try to learn waterbending Raiden started to write in a seal he was working on seals that could simulate bending of other elements as well as seals to block and unblock the chi pathways.

 **That night**

That night the four of them sat in their temporary home "how was warrior training?" asked Katara Sokka just moaned "that bad?" asked Katara "no its princess Yue one minute she wants to go out with me the next she wants nothing to do with me I don't know what to do." said Sokka "so how was waterbending training?" asked Sokka.

"That old prick won't teach her because she's a girl and I say that's total bull shit especially since in my country if you don't know how to fight your dead weight even the merchants and the children know how to fight." said Raiden "really?" asked the other three "yep if like me you aspire to be a shinobi or ninja the warriors of our empire you were enrolled into an academy from the age of four to seventeen at the latest if your couldn't become a ninja by the age of seventeen then you would then be put into a normal civilian job but you will still have the training to defend yourself, now should you graduate which you can do whenever you feel your ready you are put on a team of four one jonin sensei to teach you more advanced fighting styles and jutsu techniques and three genin the lowest level ninja." explained Raiden "when did you graduate?" asked Katara.

"I graduated at the age of five along side my friends we were actually known as the prodigy generation since we were all the youngest known genin to graduate the academy we trained under our jonin senseis till we were about ten and then we signed up for the chunin exams so we could move up in rank, and we stayed chunin for a couple of years and then at age twelve we all took the jonin exams and then became one of the youngest jonins in the empire." said Raiden.

"Why doesn't Aang just teach Katara some waterbending after hours." said Sokka "that's actually a good idea." said Katara "I agree." said Raiden and the two of them left to go with the idea.

They came back and told them they got caught by Paku and that they had to leave tomorrow "damn I'll talk to the chief tomorrow." said Raiden.

 **The next day**

Team Avatar stood before the council of the northern tribe "look I know that these are you traditions and customs and I can respect that somewhat but right now it's either your customs or the world burns in fire and I can promise you when the fire nation comes and burns you tribe they will kill a good portion of you and enslave the rest" said Raiju "we cannot give up our customs just because some mercenary believes they will kill us." said the chief "alright Paku I challenge to a fight if you win we'll respect your traditions Katara will learn waterbending healing and you can finish Aang's training and when your done we'll be on our way, I win you teach both Aang and Katara and when all is done we'll leave for the earth kingdom." said Cain

"I don't have time to fight a child like you." said Pakku.

This just got Raiju mad and he started to give off electrical discharges "fight me or I show this entire village the wrath of the sky itself." said Raiju the sky growing dark but Pakku still refused leaving the room Raiju preformed a few hand signs and shouted "water style. Water vortex jutsu." and a vortex of water went towards Pakku who just deflected it Raiju was getting angrier but then he remembered something his parents told him "Remember Raiden when in battle don't lose your cool it's what the enemy wants keep calm and think your next move through study your opponent figure out what move is best use." his father Minato once told him.

So Raiden did just that he thought about his next attack he knew that Pakku was a master waterbender so he he had to be smart about using water jutsu "ok Raiden think every element has a strength and a weakness water is strong against fire which is strong against air which is strong against lightning which is strong against earth which is strong against water, but this is the frozen north I don't have access the the earth element but elements can also be combined so if I combine lighting and water it could be devastating but I also have to keep him from deflecting the attack back at me I need a distraction." Raiju thought.

"Hmm, water style: water prison jutsu." shouted Raiden a sphere of water surrounding Pakku "now for a quick shock." thought Raiden sending an electric shock through the water deactivating the prison "storm style: Storm Dragon Jutsu." shouted Raiden a serpentine water dragon covered in lightning rose from the snow and was about to attack Pakku but Raiden stopped "enough this battle is over I've won I expect you to train both the avatar and Katara." said Raiden walking away the water dragon turning back into water and the electricity discharging into the air Pakku wasn't going to accept losing to a kid and sent an ice spike at the teenage assassin and Raiden barely dodged but the spike removed his masks and the face that everyone knew the face of prince Raiden Namikaze was revealed surprising everyone except Aang "your Raiden Namikaze the prince of the lightning Empire." said Katara.

"Not anymore since Madara and Obita overthrew my father and allied themselves with Ozai." said Raiden.

"Train them or don't if the Avatar dies then we are all destined to burn are your traditions so important that you'll let them burn you and the world to ash." said Raiden, and he returned to the groups hut to meditate.

Raiden looked at himself "son of the fifth emperor Minato Namikaze, grandson of Tsunade Senju the fourth empress, great grandson of Hiruzen the third Emperor, great nephew of Tobirama Senju the second emperor and great great Grandson of Hashirama Senju the first emperor of the Senju Lightning empire, prince of the lightning empire and someday the sixth emperor." thought Raiden.

"Yeah like that would ever happen now that Madara and Obita have the empire I failed my people and I failed my family." thought Raiden.

That night Aang, Sokka, and Katara came to the hut.

"Why didn't you tell us you were the prince of the empire?" Katara asked.

"Because I'm not anymore Madara Uchiha a man my family thought long dead overthrew my father with the help of an old student of his named Obita Uchiha now Madara rules the Empire I failed them all my friends, my family, my people, and the world." said Raiden.

"Well master Pakku agreed to train both of us they took what you said to heart and won't let this tradition burn the world." said Katara.

"Good." said Raiden.

Over the next few days Paku taught Katara and Aang and he found that Katara was indeed a prodigy water bender and just about anyone who stepped in the ring with her was defeated by her though Aang while naturally talented tended to spend more time playing with Momo and himself into a snowman Raiden would watch from a distance "gonna have to get that kid to grow up or the world might just be doomed." thought Raiden to himself but thanks to years of training and having to deal with his younger sisters quirks he had a lot of patients when it came to kids like Aang who weren't ready for war but were thrusted into it.

Raiden was brought from his thoughts when he saw ashes floating down mixed with snowflakes but that wasn't it he smelled Ozone in the air the smell that would follow large groups of lightning benders strong enough lightning benders could manipulate the power of the skies causing massive storms for a few minutes its what always made the empire larger than life when they went to battle.

Raiden wanted to make sure that he was right and he saw it the Kirigakure navy the pride and joy of the lightning empires naval forces probably filled with ninja from all over the empire but possibly predominantly bloodmist ninja.

Raiden went to the war council, "the day we have feared for so long has arrived the fire nation is at our doorstep." said the chief, "it is with a heavy heart that I call my family before me, knowing that some of these faces are about to vanish from our tribe but they will never vanish from our hearts." he continued his speech.

"Now as we prepare for the battle of our very existence, I call upon the great spirits, spirit of the ocean spirit of the moon be with us." the chief finished.

Raiden left the room and summoned Raijin his lightning familiar, "Raijin I need you on recon I need to know who is leading the kiri fleet." Raiden said.

"Yes prince Raiden." said the thunder beast and it left for the fleet.

Raiden got his anbu gear on but added a longer sleeved black under shirt to protect from the elements and got something he hadn't seen since the death of his Father it was a short sleeved white cloak with the kanji for fifth fire shadow on the back and redish orange flames licking the bottom (yes Minato's cloak and I know Raiden should have his own cloak not a hand me down and he'll get one probably when he goes to face Madara for the throne of the emperor what colors should it be I'm thinking maybe black and blue let me know in the reviews.) Raiden put on the cloak that had once belonged to his father Minato Namikaze Raiden stood waiting he could feel the stillness that came before the battle it was always umberable the wait for the enemy it made you go crazy as the fear of what was about to happen finally set in years of trying to control his killing intent and feeling ninja much older than him killing intent had taught him to calm those nerves but the smell of Ozone stirred his blood and made it boil.

"Raiden." Raijin said as he returned to his master.

"Who is it Raijin?" asked Raiden.

"It is the fourth Mizukage himself my prince, Yagura." said Raijin.

"This maybe more difficult than I thought." said Raijin, he had remembered the man had been a terrifying opponent because he was chose by the three tailed turtle spirit of water while not the strongest in the pantheon he had control of water and it was said the three tails could manipulate the vast ocean itself so while the water benders weren't the best to send the land of waters soldiers at with Yagura there the waterbenders might not be able to do much.

Some hours later Raiden stood with Katara, Sokka, and Aang and a massive storm appeared Raiden concentrated his energy into calming the storm down he calmed it enough that it would be somewhat fair but if Yagura got involved then things might get bad really fast.

A fire ball came flying at them and since Raiden was still holding back the storm it managed to hit them and briefly broke the teenage ninjas concentration causing the storm to go full power but the lightning benders couldn't hold it anymore so it quickly dissipated.

Aang took off and sunk the ship and Raiden took Raijin and managed to sink the first bloodmist ship but they finally noticed the massive fleet of bloodmist and fire nation ships.

"Great Nine." whispered Raiden to himself.

Raiden and Raijin tried to stop as many of blood mists troops as they could but they barely put a dent in the Hidden mist villages fleet even as the sun was setting the two returned.

"I can't get them all I must've stopped at least forty of those things and I can't even put a dent in blood mists navy." said Raiden.

"Bloodmist?" asked Katara.

"It's what nicknamed the village hidden in the mist a capital village in the empire I'll teach you guys how the empire works later." said Raiden exhausted.

"Mom are you there." Raiden asked his mother's spirit form the Kyuubi No Kitsune split in two and sealed in him and his sister by their father before he died.

"I'm here Sochi you did good but even you need to rest if Yagura decides to use the three tails I'll give you my power to take him down." said Kushina Uzumaki.

As the sun went down both the fire nation and blood mist stopped the invasion for now knowing that water benders draw their power from the moon.

"Sochi go rest you'll need all your strength for tomorrow you know that there is rarely a time in war were you can rest so take this you may not get another chance for some time." said Kushina from inside his head.

Raiden did as his mother told him and went to rest in the temporary home he, Aang, Sokka, and Katara were given.

The next Day Raiden awoke as daybreak came and he had a bad feeling something really bad would happen.

Raiden went to spy the ships and he saw a land bridge forming from water and magma and he knew only one person who could do that in the empire Mei Terumi he should have known that Yagura would bring her.

Raiden hopped on the land bridge and stood as the blood mist ninja came running at him he took out his father's tri pronged kunais and threw them at the opposing ninjas and he disappeared in a red flash killing a good portion of the ninja and scaring the rest they all looked at him seeing the flying Raijin jutsu and the cloak they thought they were in the presence of the fifth emperor till they saw the red hair and knew it was his prodigy son and they bowed before the true emperor.

"All of you stop invading and return to the empire with what little honor you have left." said Raiden and they were about to retreat till a giant three tailed turtle appeared.

"All of you go fall back I'll stop Yagura." said Raiden and they did as their prince commanded he jumped onto the water and started running getting ready to unleash the nine tails when Appa flew next to him.

"Raiden Zuka took Aang we need to find them." said Katara.

Raiden looked at the three tails it didn't look like it was attacking just watching them.

"Katara give me a minute." Raiden said.

Raiden went up to the three tails, "Yagura if you wait till tonight when I find the avatar and bring him here then I'll fight you." said Raiden knowing what Yagura wanted he wanted to fight Raiden in his Nine tailed cloak.

Raiden got on Appa and they went to find Aang and Zuka, they flew through the tundra for hours when they came across a small cave and saw Aang and Zuka leave it Zuka chasing Aang.

Raiden knocked the banished princess out with pressure points and picked her up bridal style and got on Appa.

"Ok let's get back I have a giant turtle spirit that wants to fight me." said Raiden and the others just looked at him.

"Don't ask why" sadi Raiden and they took off for the tribe.

By the time they got back it was already dark and Raiden jumped off Appa and ran to the bay still seeing the three tailed turtle waiting for him.

"Ok mom can you loan me some power?" asked Raiden.

"Of course Sochi beat that turtle back to Mist." said Kushina.

Raiden was covered in an orange cloak that took on the form of a massive nine tailed fox.

The massive spirit animal gods ran towards each other the fox raised its clawed hand and scratched the turtles face the turtle swiped the fox with its three massive tails the fox managed to stop two of them but got whacked by the third as it hit him.

The three tails opened its mouth the nine tails did the same they charged their chakra and were about to blast the powerful attacks at each other till they noticed the moon turn red, Raiden felt his mother get angry and take over he saw the same happen to Yagura.

Kyuubi, the fox spirit of the lightning empires pantheon of spiritual beings arrived in the place where Tui and La the moon and ocean spirits resided.

The fox who was also mother of the lightning empires one true prince saw a fire nation man holding the moon spirits mortal form in his hand and she took a sword and removed his hand.

"You dare to attempt to not only murder a great spirit but also throw the whole world out of balance by killing the moon itself I shall send you to the darkest corner of the spirit world for torture, help me three or you can join him." Kyuubi said.

The three tails held the man who had a look of sheer terror at the sight of the fox woman in a teenage boys bodies eyes glowing red with a slit pupil and promising nothing but absolute pain.

"Wait Raiden stop you can't do this." the avatar said.

"You don't command me Avatar you are but bridge between our worlds and Raiden isn't here I'm Kyuubi No Kitsune the nine tailed fox spirit I am one of the beings that helped Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha rebel against the earth kingdom and set themselves free I'm also Raidens mother." said Kyuubi.

"His mother but how?" asked the water tribe boy Sokka Kushina thought his name was.

"Well when a mommy sees a daddy and falls in love with him they make children." said Kushina.

"I think he means how can a spirit be the mother of a human?" asked the girl with brown hair.

"Oh well one day I was watching the empire I helped build making sure no one tried to destroy it since some years earlier the earth kingdom, water tribe, and fire nation decided to use an island off the coast of the empires main continent and was part of the empire decided to use it as a battle ground killing the citizens of it the empires main forces came to defend it and leading them was a young man the prince of the empire Minato Namikaze he saved as many people as he could one such was a young girl named Kushina Uzumaki she watched the vast majority of her family get murdered, and raped by three nations they did nothing to they were just in the way, she prayed to me and I saved her by bonding to her me and Minato fell for each other had two wonderful children Raiden and Naruko Namikaze." said Kushina.

"Now this man needs to die and I wont tolerate an pacifism from the monk getting in my way when one of my own spirit brethren was almost killed by him." Said Kushina and she thrusted her claws through the admirals chest and pulled out his heart and crushed it in hand.

Three made sure the blood didn't touch the sacred pool or the land around it and brought the body to show to the fire benders and they retreated Kyuubi retreated to Raidens mindscape and the boy in his exhaustion fell over into the arms of his Jinchuriki brother Yagura who gently set him down.

"My emperor I will spread the word the true emperor is returning to power." said Yagura and the empires navy fell back.

"I've decided to go to the southern tribe some of the healers and water benders have decided to come with me." said Paku to Katara.

"But what about Aang he still needs to learn waterbending." said Katara.

"Well then he better learn to call you master Katara." said Paku.

Raiden was meeting with the chief, "Raiden I would like to request that you take my daughter with you." said the chief.

"I don't mind but why?" asked Raiden.

"She's fallen for the southern boy Soka and her betrothed Han was killed trying to take down Zhao I don't wish to separate her from someone she loves." said the Chief

"then she may come with us and I shall protect her as I do the others" said Raiden.

"Thank you Raiden." said the chief and everyone packed up to leave the northern tribe, and begin the journey to Omashu so Aang could learn earthbending.

In the lightning empire a red headed woman with purple rippling eyes kneeled before the false emperor Madara "your cousin Raiden Namikaze is alive I want him brought to me that way Nagata." said Madara.

"Yes my emperor." said Nagata Uzumaki the cousin of Raiden.


End file.
